Adagio
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: El amor es lo mas fuerte que podemos sentir...y aveces nos aleja de la cordura. AzumaxHiharaxHino


Disclaimer: La Corda de oro (Kin'iro no koruda), no me pertenece; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor C:

Bueno creo que no quedo tan mal...n.n, personalmente me gusto, y solo espero que a las lindas personitas que lean esta historia, también les guste.

Gracias a mi linda Técnico por sus escalofriantes y malvados consejos n_n (espero te guste el resultado final).

De dedicada a mi Gatito, que me enseño a vivir sin una mascara ^^.

Adagio.

Ese veloz flujo de sangre que se abre paso atreves de de tu piel de porcelana; provocando que te sonrojes cada vez que estas cerca de ella. Quisiera evitarlo o quisiera ser yo el que provoca ese rojo carmesí en tus mejillas. Pero la realidad es otra, tu corazón solo late por Hino Kahoko.

Los he observado juntos durante los últimos meses, y no puedo evitar pensar que intente alejarla de tu camino, pero no funciono, tus sentimientos por ella fueron más grandes y te arriesgaste; declaraste tu amor y como resultado ahora están juntos, aunque pareciera que no soy el único que se siente devastado por su relación, pero creo que soy el único que logra ocultarlo de una manera muy convincente, después de todo tu eres mi mejor amigo, te escucho y te aconsejo, porque se bien que tú piensas que mi experiencia con las mujeres es más que la tuya; bueno a decir verdad lo es, sé cómo tratarlas y que decir delante de ellas; pero a mí no me interesan en lo absoluto, el único que me interesa eres tú, el único que me conoce bien y que comprende el por qué uso mi mascara frente a los demás, solo tú eres al que le dedico cada nota que logro producir en mi flauta, tu eres la razón de que mi música sea melancólica y distante, tu eres la razón de que mi música sea hermosa.

Pero últimamente es más difícil para mí verlos juntos, ver como se sonríen, como rozas su mano…y ver como se besan, como tus bellos labios son profanados por aquella mujer carente de talento y belleza, no puedo odiarla, pero tampoco puedo perdonar que te alejara de mi vida…y quiero recuperarte.

La única manera de poder hacerlo es quitarla de nuestro camino, porque yo se que sientes algo por mí, aunque jamás se comparara con lo que sientes por ella.

He planeado este momento durante las últimas tres semanas, hoy será el día, mi mascara se caerá y dejara ver lo que realmente soy, dejara ver al Yunoki Azuma que nadie conoce, alguien que no puede soportar ver a quien ama con alguien más, alguien que hará todo por recuperarte Hihara Kakazuki, mi único y verdadero amor.

Hoy se que te irás temprano casa, para ayudar a tu madre con algunos deberes; por eso hoy es el día, ella estará, sin su protector, sin su amado Hihara.

Me acerco a ustedes, escucho el eco de mis pasos en el piso pulido de la academia, al igual que mi respiración agitada, mi corazón late tan rápido que puedo escucharlo en mis oídos, pero estoy decidido, no habrá vuelta de hoja, es el momento.

Veo que sus rostros se iluminan cuando están juntos, y me gustaría no arruinar ese bello ambiente de amor que los rodea, pero lo hare, porque me repugna el amor que se profesan, porque detesto que su felicidad se interponga en la mía.

Controlo los sentimientos que se desbordan de mi pecho, para acercarme a ti con la mayor naturalidad posible, mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad a medida que la distancia entre los dos se acorta, mi corazón se calma y mi mente se aclara, todo en orden, como debe ser, como aprendí a vivir.

-Hihara; Hino-san…me alegra encontrarlos-me acerco a ustedes esbozando mi ya tan acostumbrada sonrisa- venia a invitarlos a tomar el té esta tarde en mi casa, es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Miyabi-

-Waa eso sería genial Yunoki, solo espero que no te importe que yo llegue un poco después; lo que sucede es que tengo cosas que hacer- me miras con tus orbes esmeralda, y luego le dedicas una sonrisa aquella mujer-que te perece si vas con Yunoki y te alcanzo allá-sonríes y te sonrojas cuando te corresponde la sonrisa.

-Bueno…anqué me gustaría esperarte…-te dice ella casi como un susurro.

-No te preocupes Kahoko-te escucho decir su nombre y mi corazón se detiene -no tardare, además así podrás ayudar a Yunoki con los bocadillos, será divertido!- sonríes gustoso –¿verdad Yunoki?

-Claro, serás de mucha ayuda Hino-san- te muestro mi sonrisa más hipócrita.

-Está bien, pero no tardes, ¿sí?- la pelirroja te mira con ojos suplicantes, haciendo que tu rostro se pusiera rojo carmesí.

-Aaaawww Kahoko!- la abrazas, y es cuando más deseo estar en su lugar – No tardaré lo prometo- le sonríes y te alejas con la alegría a flor de piel.

Tu novia y yo caminamos en silencio, hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia, en donde nos espera al auto con mi chofer.

Un incomodo ambiente nos rodea, mantienes las mirada fija en el suelo de la limosina; no espero que digas nada, debido a lo ocurrido entre nosotros, supongo que todo sería diferente si supieras que solo lo hice para alejarte de Hihara.

-Yunoki-sempai- pronuncias mi nombre con una voz temblorosa- quiero que sepas que mi corazón solo pertenece a Kazuki…- evitas a toda costa mirarme a los ojos.

No puedo evitar soltar un pequeña risa- Hino-san, ya te dije que fue solo un juego; yo no estoy interesado en ti…- la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo siento…es que yo creí…- de nuevo apartas la mirada color miel.

-Lo sé…pero no te preocupes no sucederá de nuevo…-te dedico una sonrisa que aunque me sorprenda, es un poco sincera.

El camino a mi casa transcurre en silencio, pero creo que una melodía impera en mi mente, en mi corazón; me lleno de temores y de dudas, pero no puedo detenerme ahora, todo debe hacerse como lo he planeado.

Arribamos a mi casa, tan sombría y solitaria como siempre; todo está preparado para este momento, cada objeto, cada detalle…todo está perfectamente planeado.

-Adelante, Hino-san- abro la puerta, y te sedo el paso.

-…¿Y Miyabi-chan?- preguntas un tanto temerosa.

-Creo que aun no ha llegado de la escuela…-noto un dejo de preocupación en tu mirada-no te preocupes no tardara…- te dirijo a la sala de estar, para tomar el té; tomas asiento…justo donde deseaba- traeré el té…-pronuncio mostrando la sonrisa más tranquila que puedo, porque en realidad estoy muy tenso.

Mientras estoy en la cocina, repaso el plan en mi mente, todo marcha bien, el lugar donde te sentaste, es el que había reservado para ti, dejando libre el cojín, que oculta debajo de sí…la daga, con la que te cortare la garganta…

Me dirijo de nuevo a la habitación en donde te encuentras, llevo en una charola color plata, una tetera con té de jazmín humeante, dos tazas y bocadillos. Toda esa dulzura quiero que opaque la lúgubre melodía que elegí para amenizar la tarde…Adagio, mi melodía favorita; suena con intensidad, envolviendo la habitación, con aquellas entonadas y perfectas voces de ópera. Siento que es capaz de transmitir, todo el dolor, toda la amargura…todos los celos…toda mi venganza.

Sonrío mientras charlamos de cosas banales; de vez en vez miras mis ojos, acto seguido esquivas la mirada; por mi parte busco con la punta de los dedos la daga que reposa bajo mi cojín.

La melodía llega al clímax…es el momento; con un ágil movimiento, soy capaz de empuñar la filosa daga, antes de que puedas reaccionar, logro deslizar su imponente filo, en tu delicado cuello.

Tu sangre salpica mi rostro, y pequeñas gotitas manchan la habitación…aun siento tu débil respirar y tus desesperados movimientos empiezan a alentarse…tus ojos comienzan a perder su brillo…y la melodía llega a su fin.

Me acerco a tu oído y pronuncio, lo que tal vez serán las últimas palabras que escuches antes de morir desangrada…-Todo esto es por Kazuki; yo lo amo…-reposó tu cabeza en el suelo, y logro ver algo de sorpresa en tu rostro.

Escucho unas voces que se acercan; pero en mi interior, se alejan; son voces tan familiares, tan conocidas; pero me parecen tan extrañas…todo están diferente.

El grito de Miyabi, me despierta; pero lo único que mis ojos alcanzan a ver es la desesperación personificada en el rostro de Kazuki…con tus ojos esmeralda me miras cundo pasas a mi lado, ignorando mí deteriorada persona, no soy más que una máscara que se rompió…

-Kahako!, tranquila…- estas tan aturdido que no sabes que hacer, pero aun así la tomas entre tus brazos – Miyabi-chan, llama a un ambulancia!-lanzas una mirada llena de lagrimas, a mi hermana que se encuentra en el portal.

-Yunoki…que paso…no lo entiendo…Kahoko…-las lagrimas salen de tus ojos esmeralda sin pausa alguna mojando el rostro de tu amada; la sostienes con firmeza y esperanza, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no hay mucho que hacer, sus latidos se desvanecen de este mundo, su respiración es más débil a cada segundo, y los borbotones carmesí que antes surgían de su delicada garganta, han cesado, dando paso a un coloración opaca con toques violáceos.

-Lo siento, Kazuki, soy más débil de lo que pensé…y Te amo más de lo que podría expresar; eres lo único que hace que mi existencia en este mundo, no haya sido una completa tortura…-me acerco un poco a ti, y logro ver que tus lagrimas han cesado, dando paso a una mirada de incredulidad- Te amo y no podía permitir que alguien tan perfecto como tú, estuviera con alguien como ella…esta alma sin corazón que tú has salvado, por siempre te esperara-no dices nada, y tu silencio es como un puñalada; cierro los ojos y encuentro un camino que me aleje de esta agonía, ese camino, es esta melodía que invente para ti, sus latidos y su respiración marcaron los acordes de esta música.

Despacio me acerco, como un último impulso, y robo un beso de tus delicados labios, un beso que es para mí, todo el mundo que he creado, todo ese retorcido mundo sin estrellas en el que existo; en el que te espero y en el que te esperare, para que justos inventemos la más hermosa melodía que jamás se haya escuchado.

Tu rostro muestra dolor, y solo eso…no hay nada para mí…

Me levanto despacio y con el paso más firme que mis piernas me permiten, salgo de la habitación, todo me parece tan extraño…veo correr a muchas personas vestidas de blanco; pasan a mi lado, sin mirarme, escucho sus palabras que no tienen sentido para mí…

Miyabi, se encuentra en la entrada de la casa, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…me mira horrorizada, y sin decir palabra alguna, baja la vista…

Llego al jardín, alumbrado por un sol apagado, el agua refleja…refleja…algo que, desconozco,…algo que hace mucho no veía en mi rostro…son lágrimas…y me duele…

No sé que pasara conmigo, o con todo esto…pero no me importa, lo único que sé; es que me duele no haber encontrado un poco de esperanza en tu rostro…un poco del amor que creí que sentías por mí…nada…solo vi dolor y decepción…

Pero a pesar de todo, te seguiré esperando…en este mundo sin estrellas.

FIN...


End file.
